Together Forever
by UltraMagnusFanGirl
Summary: Song fic DOTM spoilers! I didn't like what happened so I changed a few things Story is better than summary! WJxR IxC


**This is a one-shot I came up with after watching DOTM I was so depressed so I changed a few things! :)**

**I couldn't stand the fact that Wheeljack and Ironhide were killed so this is my way of messin with the movie ;D**

**Please review but no flames!**

**The song is Together Forever by Rick Astley**

**I don't own the song or TF! **

* * *

><p><em>If there's anything you need<em>  
><em>All you have to do is say<em>  
><em>You know you satisfy everything in me<em>  
><em>We shouldn't waste a single day<em>

_So don't stop me falling_  
><em>It's destiny calling<em>  
><em>A power I just can't deny<em>  
><em>It's never changing<em>  
><em>Can't you hear me, I'm saying<em>  
><em>I want you for the rest of my life<em>

Ratchet stood at his sparkmate's side, Wheeljack was still unconscious from the severe wounds Barricade inflicted upon him. The medic sighed gently tracing one of the several welds scaring the mech's chassis, he sat down in one of the chairs by his mate's berth resting his head in one hand. The past few weeks had been some of the most tiring in his entire life, Ironhide and been attacked with cosmic rust yet somehow had managed to survive which meant the medic had to completely rebuild his body. Looking up from Wheeljack's recharging form he looked across the Med Bay where both Chromia and Bumblebee were sitting by the black mech's side, both bots watching Ironhide intently waiting for him to online.

Looking back to his own mate Ratchet continued to think, Wheeljack had only survived because of his bond with the medic. Several times since the battle in Chicago Wheeljack had almost offlined, even with the added help First Aid had been able to give him after he arrived on Earth his mate was still painfully weak. The humans were extremely angry with the Autobots blaming them for the destruction of their city and for the loss of life, because of that they had been relocated to an isolated island in the middle of the ocean which in turn meant that gathering supplies for the Med Bay was incredibly hard.

With a sigh Ratchet leant his head on the berth content with watching his mate recharge, cautiously he reached out through the bond and sent his mate love and comfort to see if it would help.

'Please wake up Jack' Ratchet pleaded through their bond as he shut his optics and drifted off into a recharge of his own

_If they ever get you down  
>There's always Because I wouldn't ever wanna see you frown<br>I'll always do what's best for you  
>There ain't no mistaking<br>It's true love we're making  
>Something to last for all time<br>It's never changing  
>Can't you hear me, I'm saying<br>I want you for the rest of my life something I can do_

Another two weeks had passed and Wheeljack still showed no sign or waking, Ironhide however had woken up but was still confined to the Med Bay. Several humans among NEST had already suggested that Ratchet should just let Wheeljack offline which had resulted in them being transferred to the other side of the country. Tears slowly rolled down the medic's faceplates as he began to lose hope of his mate ever waking, sighing he sat back down in his chair and took his mate's hand in his own.

'Come on Jack come back to me please' he begged once more stroking his sparkmate's hand, the door to the Med Bay opened and Optimus Prime walked in. Ratchet turned away from the Prime and wiped his tears away quickly before turning back, Optimus went over to where Ironhide and Chromia were talking. The two sparkmate's smiled at Prime before the three bots started talking, from the other side of the Med Bay Ratchet watched before standing up and changing the energon line hooked up to Wheeljack. After a while Optimus stopped talking with his two friends and walked over to his CMO.

"Hello Ratchet" He said quietly, the medic turned to him and smiled softly

"Hello Optimus how's the arm?" he replied leaning against the back of his chair

"Fine thank you, I came to see how Wheeljack was doing" Ratchet sighed before looking at him

"Same as usual no change, I'm starting to wonder if he'll ever come back to us" Optimus looked at the medic and placed a hand on his shoulder

"He will Ratchet, give it time Wheeljack's strong"

"I hope you're right Optimus" he said quietly, Prime sighed and squeezed Ratchet's shoulder comfortingly before he left the Med Bay to return to his duties.

_So don't stop me falling  
>It's destiny calling<br>A power I just can't deny  
>It's never changing<br>Can't you hear me, I'm saying  
>I want you for the rest of my life<em>

Ratchet walked back into the Med Bay a datapad in his hand, the human's president had deemed Wheeljack as a waste of resources and he was to be offlined for good unless he woke up soon. With a pained whine he threw the datapad into the wall before dropping to his knees hugging his chassis as his tears flowed freely, he was grateful that he had released Ironhide earlier in the day happy that the mech wouldn't see him break down. His cries continued even when the Med Bay door opened and both Sideswipe and Mirage looked in.

The two bots looked at the medic before calling for Optimus to go to the Med Bay, quietly they moved back out and shut the door. A few moments later walked up to the two bots who had stayed where they were keeping everyone else out.

"Is everything alright?" Prime asked

"It's Ratchet sir, he's in tears" Sideswipe answered, Optimus sighed and shook his head

"You two are dismissed" the two bots quickly left once they were out of sight Optimus walked in and shut the door going straight to the sobbing CMO. He knelt down and wrapped an arm around Ratchet's shoulder placing a hand on his back allowing the mech to cry, after a while his cries slowly died down and he resulted to shaking. Prime knew when the president had told them he wanted Wheeljack deactivated that Ratchet would break, but he never thought he would ever see his old friend break in the way he was.

"I can't Optimus" Ratchet whispered after a while

"You can't what Ratchet?" Prime asked softly

"I can't offline him" his voice was quiet and pained as he spoke "He's my sparkmate I can't offline him, he's still alive his CPU is still functioning"

"We still have a few days Ratchet, Wheeljack will come back he won't leave you"

_So don't stop me falling  
>It's destiny calling<br>A power I just can't deny  
>It's never changing<br>Can't you hear me, I'm saying  
>I want you for the rest of my life<em>

The medic sat by his sparkmate's berth tears slowly rolling down his faceplates, time was up. Wheeljack had failed to wake up before the deadline and now he was due to be offlined later in the day. Several Autobots had been by to take a last look at their old friend before he joined the matrix, Optimus had come by earlier offering to be with Ratchet when First Aid shut down Wheeljack's systems.

"I miss you Jack please come back, I'm going to lose you otherwise" he whispered taking his mate's hand and holding it close to his chassis "Please come back" this time he started to cry once more putting his head down on Wheeljack's berth. After a while his cries ceased and he fell into recharge still holding Wheeljack's hand over his spark.

Ratchet slowly opened his optics to the feeling of someone stroking his faceplates, he stared at Wheeljack's side not registering the fact someone was watching him while stroking his faceplates. Once his processor finally cleared he lifted his head away from whoever was stroking his faceplates

"Don't" he muttered "Only Jack can do that" the other bot seemed to take into consideration what the medic had said before resuming stroking his faceplates, Ratchet growled before turning to see who was stroking his face. The insult died in his throat before he even opened his mouth, locking optics with the mech responsible

"G-Guess I c-can't d-do it e-either" the voice was quiet and broken as he spoke a soft smile on the mech's faceplates

"Jack" Ratchet whispered reaching one hand out to touch his mate's face "You're ok!" a large smile appeared before he wrapped his arms around Wheeljack's neck and buried his head into the mech's shoulder a fresh set of tears making an appearance. "Primus Jack! I thought I was going to lose you! The humans were going to offline you later unless you woke up" Wheeljack listened as his sparkmate spoke wrapping his own arms around Ratchet's waist and leaning his head against the hummer's, Ratchet's cries quietened and instead he shut his optics enjoying the fact that Wheeljack was awake and going to remain online.

'I'm never going to leave you Ratch, I'm sorry I caused you so much worry' Wheeljack whispered through their bond deciding it hurt too much to use his vocaliser, the medic turned his head and looked into his mate's optics 'But I promise you one thing Ratch I'm never going to leave you, I love you far too much to ever leave you' Ratchet smiled and nuzzled his mate once more Wheeljack smiled also

"How long have you been awake?"

'Since just after you fell into recharge, I heard you crying' Wheeljack said holding Ratchet closer to his chassis, 'Do you remember the promise I made to you when we bonded?'

"Yeah you said we'd be together forever"

'I intend to stick to that Ratch no matter what I promise we'll be together forever'


End file.
